Un amor en el tiempo
by burbuja
Summary: La vida de Lizzy cambiará para siempre cuando una mañana de su primer año de universidad es salvada por Phoebe y por Chris de dos demonios. Durante la sexta temporada, antes del capitulo 10.Chris Crossed.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Un amor en el tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de este fic son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión y sin ningún animo lucrativo. Ah bueno, Lizzy si que es mía, aunque le he robado el nombre de mi personaje favorito de Jane Austen.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que os guste éste, mi primer fic de embrujadas. Es además la primera vez que escribo algo de forma tan estructurada. Ya tengo pensado los capítulos que va a tener, unos 20; y lo que sucederá en cada uno. Ahora mismo estoy liada con otro fic de OTH, pero tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hacia tiempo, y necesitaba sacarla a la luz. Así que trataré de llevar los dos aún tiempo, pero me conozco y sé que escribiré casi seguro primero aquel del que reciba más comentarios; no es chantaje es una realidad. No me enrollo más y ya os dejo con la historia.

**Capítulo 1 **

Lizzy se levantó aquella mañana de otoño sin saber que estaba a punto de sumergirse en una aventura que cambiaría el resto de su vida. Hacía pocos meses que se había mudado a San Francisco para comenzar la universidad. Añoraba su pequeño pueblo natal en el sur de Florida, a sus amigos de la infancia y a sus padres, y en ocasiones deseaba abandonarlo todo y volver a casa. Pero en el fondo le encantaba su vida en la gran ciudad, donde podía dejar de ser la pequeña Lizzy, tímida y estudiosa, que todas las madres adoraban y todos los chicos ignoraban. No es que su infancia hubiese sido desdicha, todo lo contrario, había tenido unos padres maravillosos y muy buenos amigos, habían sido años estupendos en los que había sido muy feliz. Pero ahora deseaba un cambio.

Tras levantarse de la cama, Lizzy comenzó el ritual de cada mañana. Fue a la cocina, preparó la cafetera, y la puso en marcha. Luego fue al baño y tomó una ducha caliente para alejar de ella los últimos resquicios del sueño de la noche. Una vez se hubo vestido volvió a la cocina, y desayunó el café recién hecho con unas galletas, a la vez que terminaba el libro que la había tenido en vela gran parte de la noche.

Media hora más tarde, salía corriendo de la parada del metro, en dirección a la biblioteca universitaria donde quería cambiar el libro que acababa de terminar por otro que le transportase a una nueva aventura. El libro jamás llegaría su destino.

"Señorita, perdone. Podría ayudarme." Un anciano de más de 80 años se dirigía hacia ella. Lizzy suspiró, llegaba tarde. Tendría que dejar la visita a la biblioteca para después de su última clase.

"Claro. ¿Qué le sucede?"

"He salido hace un poco de compras. Suele en cargarse mi mujer, pero lleva unos días enferma. Y nuestros hijos se han mudado a la costa este, a Nueva York."

Lizzy empezaba a impacientarse. El anciano parecía dispuesto a contarle toda su vida; y ella, aunque quería ayudarle, prefería no tener que enfrentarse al profesor Larsow llegando tarde de nuevo a una de sus clases.

La semana pasada había habido una avería en el metro, no demasiado grave pero si lo suficiente para provocar que llegase un cuarto de hora tarde a clase y que el profesor Larsow le informase de que "lo mínimo que se esperaba de una estudiante universitario era la capacidad de respetar a sus compañeros, llegando a la hora y no interrumpiendo la clase".

Lizzy volvió a centrar su atención en las palabras que a ella iban dirigidas... "la mayor tiene cinco años y acaban de tener un bebé. Un niño. Es precio. Nació el mes pasado." Con intención de averiguar en qué podía serle de ayuda al jovial anciano, Lizzy se dispuso a interrumpir su relato. Miró a su alrededor, y una pregunta surcó su mente "¿en qué momento habían abandonado la calle principal y se habían internado en aquél oscuro callejón?"

-------

Tres horas antes, en otra parte de la ciudad.

"¡¡Chris!!"

"¡¡Phoebe!!"

"¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Nunca descansas?"

"No he venido al pasado a descansar, he venido..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, a salvar a Wyatt, de un peligro muy grave que se cierne sobre él, y que no nos puedes decir nada."

"Puedes dejar de lado el sarcasmo, pensé que ese era mi papel"

"Supongo que todo se pega."

"¿Qué haces aquí tan de mañana?"

"He tenido una premonición. He visto a dos demonios atacando a una chica en un callejón. Tendría más o menos tu edad, quizás un poco más joven. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Buen intento, Phoebe. Soy una luz blanca los años que tengo no tienen porqué tener nada que ver con los años que aparento. Volviendo a tu premonición. ¿Pudiste ver bien a los demonios?"

"A uno de ellos si, espero poder encontrarlo en el libro de las sombras".

-------

Lizzy se asustó, algo en aquella escena no estaba bien. Giró su cabeza lenta y atemorizadamente hacía el anciano, pero éste había desaparecido; en su lugar un engendro no humano se abalanzaba sobre ella. Gritó. Y entonces, como salido de un sueño, un chico apartó al monstruo de ella. Lizzy cayó al suelo, desde allí pudo ver cómo una mujer de unos treinta años observaba la pelea como dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

De repente sintió como algo le tocaba el cuello, la mujer comenzó a correr hacia ella. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso golpeó a aquello que la había rozado. Lizzy se giró para ver que estaba sucediendo tras de ella. Un nuevo monstruo se batía con la mujer. Esté era aún más grande que el primero, pero aún así parecía estar perdiendo contra su oponente.

"Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo" le dijo el joven que la había salvado. Lizzy se quedó mirándole un instante, a pesar del miedo que sentía, no podía negar, que el chico que debía ser aproximadamente de su edad, era realmente atractivo.

Finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar y salió corriendo. Una vez estuvo de nuevo en la calle principal, se detuvo. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Eran aquellos seres que la habían atacado humanos? ¿A dónde había ido el locuaz anciano? ¿Eran policías la pareja que la había salvado? ¿Cómo habrían sabido que necesitaba ayuda? Tenía muchas preguntas.

"¿Estás bien?" Lizzy dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que venía la voz. La pareja que la había salvado caminaba hacia ella.

"Sí, gracias a vosotros. ¿Qué era..." no sabía cómo llamarlo "... eso?"

"Eran dos demonios Aquasangre"

"¿Demonios?"

"Si, son unos seres capaces de transformar la sangre de una persona en agua, lo cual termina por matarla." El chico, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, le explicó. "No hemos conseguido eliminarlos, así que lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros hasta que lo hagamos"

"No os entiendo. ¿Qué iban a querer esos demonios de mí?"

"Puede que nada. Seguramente estabas en el lugar y el momento oportuno para que te atacasen. Pero también puede que por algún motivo te quieran muerta". La mujer parecía querer tranquilizarla, pero el efecto de lo que había dicho fue diametralmente opuesto. No sabía que le daba más miedo, ser una víctima elegida aleatoriamente, o que por algún motivo inexplicable esos demonios quisiesen matarla.

"Sé que todo esto es difícil de entender. Pero tienes que confiar en nosotros." La mujer volvió a hablar, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "A esto es a lo que no dedicamos mis hermanas y yo. A eliminar demonios."

"¿Tus hermanas?"

"Sí. Mis hermanas, Piper y Paige, y yo somos brujas buenas que luchamos contra los demonios para proteger a los inocentes. El ataque de esos dos demonios te ha convertido en nuestra inocente. Mi nombre es Phoebe, por cierto."

"¡¡Demonios y brujas!! Estáis locos. ¿Y tú que eres un angel?" dijo Lizzy girándose hacia el chico, que permanecía callado mirándola.

"Una luz blanca. Es parecido. Son personas que hicieron mucho bien en su vida, y que tras su muerte se convierten en el luces blancas, seres mágicos que cuidan de las brujas buenas" le explicó Phoebe.

Lizzy no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza le decía que aquellas personas estaban locas y debía alejarse de ellas lo más rápido que pudiese, pero no podía hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Podía confiar en ellos, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que era cierto.

"De acuerdo; iré con vosotros. A estas alturas tampoco podría entrar a clase, de todas formas."

"Estupendo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Lizzy."

"¿Has venido en coche hasta aquí?"

"No, en metro"

"De acuerdo, lo mejor será que orbitemos."

"¿Órbitar?"

"Sí, es como se trasladan las luces blancas. Es mucho más rápido que el autobús."

"Ah, entiendo." Lo cierto es que no encendía nada. Pero después de todas las cosas que había descubierto en la última hora y que jamás hubiese pensado antes que pudiesen existir; empezaba a dejar de sorprenderse.

"Lo mejor será que volvamos al callejón. No puedo orbitar desde aquí."

El luz blanca había vuelto a hablar. Lizzy se sentía completamente intregada por él. Parecía que sólo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y actuaba como si de algún modo, él solo llevase sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo. Resultaba de lo más enigmático, quizás fuese debido a su condición de luz blanca, pero estaban convencida de que había algo muy especial en él. Un misterio, que le encantaría resolver. Por el momento no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

"Chris tiene razón. No podemos por orbitar desde aquí, todo el mundo nos vería."

Comenzaron andar, en pocos momentos estuvieron de vuelta en el callejón en el que la habían atacado. Chris les tomó la mano a ambas, y entonces Lizzy sintió algo como nada hasta ese momento de su vida. Por primera vez fue consciente de que su cuerpo estaba formado por pequeñas partículas, algo que había estudiado en el instituto, pero que nunca había sentido de esa manera. Pudo notar como cada una de las moléculas que formaba parte de ella, trataba de separarse del resto. Pero esto tan sólo duró un segundo, pues enseguida todo volvió a la normalidad, y al abrir los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación amplia y llena de trastos, en la que había dos mujeres de aproximadamente la edad de Phoebe, que no parecía demasiado sorprendidas por su repentina aparición. Debían ser sus hermanas.

"¿Dónde os habéis mentido? ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó con cierta irritación la que parecía ser la mayor de las dos.

"Tuve una premonición. Vi a dos demonios atacando a Lizzy. Subí a consultar el libro y Chris estaba aquí."

"Chris siempre está aquí" le interrumpió la otra hermana.

"El caso es que descubrimos que era demonios Aquasangre. Y orbitamos para ayudarla. No hubo tiempo de avisaros."

"¿Cómo supiste a dónde orbitar?"

"Lizzy estudia en la misma universidad a la que fui yo. El ataque tuvo lugar en un callejón cercano, pude reconocerlo en mi premonición."

"De acuerdo. ¿Acabasteis con ellos?"

"No, sólo pudimos ahuyentarlos. Para eliminarlos hace falta un hechizo del poder de tres"

Lizzy, que habían permanecido callada desde que dejaron el callejón, se decidió al fin a hablar. "¿El poder de tres?"

"Phoebe, Paige y yo formamos el poder de tres" dijo la hermana mayor, que por eliminación debía vez ser Piper. "Sé nos conoce como las embrujadas. Es un poder que se basa en nuestro vínculo de hermanas y que en muchas ocasiones es lo único que puede acabar con ciertos demonios."

"¡¡Ah!!" Aquella familia era muy extraña. Tres hermanas brujas que luchaban contra el mal, protegidas por una especie de ángel llamado luz blanca; que aunque aparentaba ser más joven que las hermanas, podían llevar muerto desde hacía años.

El silencio en el que había quedado sumida la habitación, se rompió de repente por el llanto de un bebé. "Es Wyatt. Debe acabar de despertar. Voy a darle el desayuno."

"No, Piper. Yo lo haré, vosotras debéis encargaros de los demonios."

"Pero si odias hacer de canguro. Te niegas siempre que te lo pido."

"Eso no es del todo cierto. De todas formas no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Los dos podemos darle la papilla a Wyatt, pero sólo tú puedes decir el hechizo del poder de tres junto a tus hermanas."

"Tienes razón" concedió finalmente Piper.

"Yo puedo ayudarle si quieres, Piper. No se me dan mal los niños, he trabajado muchas veces de canguro" se ofreció Lizzy.

"Te lo agradezco. No me fío demasiado de los dotes de niñera de Chris."

"¡¡Eh!!" protestó el luz blanca.

-------

Crisis y Lizzy entraron en la habitación de Piper. Wyatt, que estaba de pie en la cuna, paró de llorar al verles.

"¡Qué monada!" exclamó Lizzy. El bebé era rubio y tenía unos ojos azules enormes con los que los miraba intensamente. Parecería ser completamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Sí. Realmente ahora es una monada." El comentario de Chris desconcertó a Lizzy, parecía encerrar muchos secretos tras de sí. "Será mejor que bajemos a la cocina, seguro que mamá te ha preparado ya la papilla del desayuno" le dijo Chris al niño mientras lo cogía en brazos. Wyatt parecía encantado de salir de la cuna, y lo demostraba con movimientos incesantes de sus piernitas y bracitos.

Lizzy contempló la escena embelesada. No podía entender por qué Chris se negaba a hacer de canguro para Piper, pues parecía muy a gusto con el bebé en brazos y hablando con él, casi como si fuese algo que llevase haciendo toda la vida.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, Lizzy observó la casa. Era grande y estaba decorada con gusto. Se notaba que había permanecido en la familia durante generaciones, pues en muchos rincones se podían ver preciosos muebles antiguos no excesivamente cuidados como si hubiesen sido adquiridos en un anticuario, sino con el encanto único de las joyas de familia. Otros de los muebles de la casa era mucho más modernos, seguramente habían sido adquiridos por las hermanas cuando éstas heredaron la casa. En ella se podía respirar claramente el ambiente de un hogar; Lizzy se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la casa de sus padres, volvía a sentirse totalmente segura.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Chris colocó a Wyatt en su sillita y abrió la puerta de la nevera. De su interior sacó un recipiente donde, Lizzy imaginó, estaba la papilla que Piper había preparado; lo metió en el microondas y lo puso en marcha.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"No hace falta. ¿Te apetece un café?"

"Creo que ésa es una pregunta a la que nunca he respondido que no."

Chris se rió. "En ese caso una taza de café para la señorita." Fue hasta uno de los armarios y sacó un bote metálico, vertió parte de su contenido en la cafetera y la puso en marcha.

"No deberías añadirle agua caliente"

"Piper siempre tiene la cafetera preparada para hacer café. Basta con darle al botón."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué echaste el café?"

"Las hermanas lo toman muy suave. A mi me gusta más cargado y por tu respuesta es supuesto que a ti también."

Lizzy le sonrió. Mientras hablaba, Chris había sacado dos tazas y dos cucharillas. Parecía conocer la cocina de las hermanas a la perfección.

"¿Hace mucho que eres la luz blanca de las embrujadas?"

"Desde hace unos meses. Su antiguo luz blanca se convirtió en un anciano."

"¿La luces blancas envejecen?" Chris soltó una risotada.

"No, no" dijo aún entre risas. "Los ancianos son los jefes de las luces blancas. Viven allá arriba y rara vez bajan a la tierra."

Lizzy y Chris continuaron hablando mientras tomaban el café y le daban de desayunar a Wyatt. Chris parecía ahora mucho más relajado, que cuando Lizzy lo había conocido. La joven supuso que eso se debía a que el escenario y las circunstancias eran ahora completamente diferentes.

-------

Una hora más tarde, la hermanas entraron en la habitación. "Nos hemos deshecho de tus demonios" dijo Paige. "Ya que éstas a salvo."

"Muchísimas gracias. Aún no puedo creer que existan seres así."

"Te entiendo. Yo llevo años haciendo esto y de vez en cuando aún me cuesta aceptar que todo es real" intervino Phoebe.

"Muchas gracias a las tres y a ti, Chris. No se cómo podré pagaros lo que habéis hecho por mí."

"No contándole nunca a nadie lo que has visto en las últimas horas" dijo Piper, que había tomado a Wyatt en brazos. "Nuestro secreto debe permanecer a salvo, o no podremos salvar a más inocentes como tú."

"Nunca se lo diré a nadie" les aseguró Lizzy, añadiendo con una sonrisa "no es como si alguien fuese a creerme de todas formas."

"¿Quieres que te acerque hasta la universidad?" preguntó Chris.

"Te lo agradecería. Ya no llego a ninguna de mis clases, pero puedo tomar el metro desde allí para volver a mi apartamento."

"Puedo orbitarte a tu casa si quieres"

"¿No necesitas conocer un sitio para arbitrar a él o al menos sentir la presencia de alguien en él?" preguntó Piper.

"Si Lizzy se concentra en su apartamento, puedo apoyarme en eso para orbitar al lugar correcto."

"En ese caso, vamos" dijo Lizzy. "Muchas gracias de nuevo a las tres. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Piper tienes un hijo maravilloso."

Crisis le cogió la mano a Lizzy y ambos desaparecieron envueltos en una nube de luces blancas y azules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Un amor en el tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de este fic son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión y sin ningún animo lucrativo. Ah bueno, Lizzy si que es mía, aunque le he robado el nombre de mi personaje favorito de Jane Austen.

**Nota de la autora:** Como vale más tarde que nunca aquí está el segundo capítulo, es bastante de transición y no pasa mucho, pero es necesario para que la historia tenga sentido. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y puede que la próxima vez también tarde, pero pienso acabar este fic, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve; así que os pido paciencia y espero que sigáis leyendo. Espero con ansias leer vuestras criticas y opiniones. Y ahora a lo que interesa…

**Resumen: **La vida deLizzy cambiará para siempre cuando una mañana de su primer año de universidad es salvada por Phoebe y por Chris de dos demonios. Durante la sexta temporada, antes del capitulo 10 - Chris-Crossed.

**Capítulo 2 **

Desde su encuentro con las embrujadas, Lizzy había tratado de seguir con su vida normal; asistiendo a clases, preparando trabajos, estudiando y saliendo de vez en cuando con sus amigos a distraerse. Pero algo de ella había cambiado. Descubrir la existencia de aquel extraño mundo paralelo que convivía, con el que ella siempre había conocido, había provocado que se plantease muchas cosas que hasta ese momento siempre había dado por sentado todo.

Brujas, demonios y demás seres que aparecían en los cuentos que su madre le contaba de pequeña, siempre habían sido para ella fruto de la imaginación colectiva, sin el más mínimo abismo de realidad. Lizzy se consideraba, desde que tenía edad para saber lo que significaba, una persona con mente científica, que necesitaba pruebas y hechos para creer las cosas. Sus padres la habían educado de esa manera, para que buscase sus propias respuestas y no se conformarse con las palabras o explicaciones de otros. Y todas las reflexiones que habría hecho, hasta el momento en que que le habían salvado la vida en aquel callejón, la habían convencido de que la existencia de seres con poderes mágicos o sobrenaturales, no tenía explicación científica posible, y por tanto no era real.

Hacía una semana todo había cambiado, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y sabía que era real; pero una parte de ella, la parte más ligada a su yo científico, no paraba de prensa que quizá todo hubiese sido productor de su imaginación, que quizá se estuviese volviendo loca. Su mente estaba en un conflicto constante, tratando de buscar respuestas. Y luego, además estaba Chris no había conseguido sacarse al joven luz-blanca de la cabeza. No dudaba que Chris le habría resultado atractivo, pero no era el primero ni wl último niño mono con el que se encontraría el su vida. Había algo más, algo que le impedía dejar de pensar en él, algo que no sabía lo que era, pero que le encantaría tener la posibilidad de averiguar.

Por desgracia, eso iba a resultar bastante imposible. Dudaba de que volviesen a cruzarse sus caminos. Por lo que Chris le había explicado, mientras tomaba café, salvar inocentes era una actividad habitual de las embrujadas. De alguna forma, ya fuese por una premonición de Phoebe o otro medio, descubrían que alguien iba a ser atacado, e iban a su rescate. Si conseguían salvar al inocente pero no acabar con los demonios que iban tras de él, como había sido su caso, llevaban a la posible víctima a la seguridad de la mansión Halliwell, y buscaban el método para acabar con la amenaza. Una vez habían destruido el demonio o demonios en cuestión, el inocente era libre para volver a su vida, tras haber prometido no revelar su secreto. Rara vez, un inocente necesitaba su ayuda en más de una ocasión, salvo que fuesen un futuro luz-blanca o otro bruja. Habían comprobado que Lizzy no entraba en ninguna de esas dos categorías, por lo que podía volver a su vida, sin miedo a futuros ataques demonios. Y esto aunque sin duda una noticia tranquilizadora, suponía una sentencia casi definitiva de que nunca volvería a ver a Chris ni a las embrujadas.

-------

Era viernes por la tarde, Lizzy acaba de terminar con la última de sus clases y salía del campus universitario con algunos compañeros mientras organizaban una cena para la noche del sábado. Hacía más de diez días del incidente con las embrujadas, y estaba comenzando a aceptar que aquella experiencia no pasaría de nunca de ser un recuerdo inolvidable que jamás podría comentar con nadie.

"¡¡¡Menudo bombo!!! Y está mirando hacia aquí"

Las palabras de su amiga Claire, sobresaltaron a Lizzy y escaneo o los alrededores buscando al sujeto que las había provocado. Y fue entonces, cuando Chris apareció ante sus ojos.

"¿Pero qué hace aquí?" musitó Lizzy para si, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Eddie, que estaba a su lado, la escuchase.

"¿Le conoces?"

Lizzy oyó la pregunta, pero fue incapaz de contestar. Chris había comenzado a caminar hacia ella.

"Hola, Lizzy"

"Hola"

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto"

"En privado" puntualizó Chris al ver que ningún de los amigos de Lizzy parecía tener intención de moverse.

"Oh, claro, perdona. Chicos, organizarlo como mejor os parezca. Yo me apunto a lo que sea" Miró a Chris. "Si estoy libre, claro. En cuanto sepa algo, os llamo para comentaros mis planes"

"De acuerdo, ya hablamos"

El grupo comenzó a alejarse, pero la joven pareja aún podía oír su conversación.

"No sabía que Lizzy tenía novio"

"¿Celoso, Eddie?"

"No creo que sea su novio, quizás su ex"

"Sí, será el típico novio de instituto con él que se rompe para ir a la universidad"

"Lizzy parecía sorprendida de verle…"

Cuando al fin, sus amigos se alejaron lo suficiente para que no les oyesen, Lizzy se giró hacia Chris.

"¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Están las hermanas bien?"

"No son ellas las que nos preocupan. Phoebe ha tenido una premonición. Ha visto a un demonio atacándote"

"¿A mí? Pensé que los demonios no iban dos veces tras del mismo inocente salvo que hubiese algo especial en él"

"Entonces debe haber algo especial en ti". Chris sonrió. "Venga, vamos, debo obitarte a la mansión"

"De acuerdo. Vamos al callejón"

-------

"He preguntado a los demás ancianos. Ellos no saben nada".

Fue lo primero que oyó Lizzy, cuando ella y Chris se rematerializaron dentro de la mansión. El que había hablado, era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabellos rubios y que le recordaba inmensamente a alguien que ella conocía, aunque estaba segura de que aquella era la primera vez que lo vía.

"Leo, eso no nos sirve. Tiene que haber un motivo. Los demonios pueden atacar una vez por casualidad, pero si lo hacen una segunda, es que hay algo más detrás"

"Piper, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, y los ancianos piensan lo mismo, pero no se pueden explicar el porqué"

"¡Que raro! Los ancianos no tienen respuesta"

"¡Paige!"

"¡Es cierto!"

Tras notar que los cuatro adultos estaban demasiado absortos en su discusión, como para percatarse de su llegada; Chris carraspeó con intención de informar de su presencia y la de Lizzy.

"Chris, Lizzy, ya estáis aquí". Phoebe se acercó a abrazar a Lizzy. Al hacerlo se encontró sumergida en una nueva premonición.

"Esa vez los he visto. El libro. Necesito el libro"

"Al fin alguna respuesta". Leo resopló ante las palabras de Piper. "Leo, Chris quedaros con Lizzy mientras nosotras investigamos. Si los demonios atacan mientras nos preparamos, podréis protegerla entre los dos. Leo pon a los chicos al día de lo que has averiguado. No te llevará demasiado tiempo"

Leo resopló de nuevo, mientras Chris miraba hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Una vez las embrujadas hubieron desaparecido escaleras arriba, Leo comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, lo primero me presentaré. Soy la luz-blanca…", Leo se dio cuenta de su error, "la antigua luz-blanca de las embrujadas. Ahora soy un anciano que es…" Lizzy le interrumpió.

"Sé lo que es. Chris me lo explicó la semana pasada" Leo miró a Chris sorprendido, habitualmente el joven luz-blanca del futuro, nunca tenía tiempo par dar explicaciones a nadie.

"No sé cuanto sabrás sobre esto; pero no es normal que un mortal sin presente o futuro mágico se convierta en un objetivo importante del ultra-mundo"

"¿El ultra-mundo?"

"Es donde habitan los demonios, cuando no suben a la superficie para realizar algún ataque. Es un lugar horrible" explicó Chris, consiguiendo sorprender de nuevo a Leo. En aquel momento, y a pesar de estar hablando de un tema tan poco común, Chris tenía la apariencia de un joven corriente de 21 años.

"El caso es que este nuevo ataque hace pensar que él de la semana pasada no fue simple casualidad, y que por algún motivo el mal te quiere muerta"

"Pues es un consuelo" exclamó irónicamente Lizzy, tratando de parecer mucho menos preocupada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

"No te preocupes. No te podías encontrar en mejores manos, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Chris. Las embrujadas son las mejores"

"Estoy tranquila. Al menos mucho más que la otra vez. Supongo que será porque hoy aún no he visto a los demonios que supuestamente van detrás de mí. Lo que no entiendo, y me preocupa, es porque me quieren todos esos demonios muerta"

"Quizás seas una bruja que aún no ha desarrollado sus poderes, o una futura luz blanca. Quizás miramos mal los registros" (1)

"No, he vuelto a comprobarlo. Eso era lo que les estaba explicando a las chicas cuando llegasteis. Lizzy no está en el archivo de los ancianos, ni como bruja, ni como futura luz blanca, de eso estoy seguro. Debe haber algo más. O contra todo pronóstico, quizá sea casualidad, o un demonio orgulloso que no le gusta que sus secuaces dejen un trabajo a medias"

"Yo no creo en las casualidades, pero quizá tengas razón en lo del demonio orgulloso. Una de las manías más significativas de los demonios es que les gusta ganar siempre, y destacar sobre el resto, por eso siguen viniendo detrás de las embrujadas; porque aunque es un suicidio casi seguro, la mínima posibilidad de éxito que exite es demasiado tentadora"

"¿Qué estáis intentando decirme? ¿Qué un demonio tiró una moneda al aire y decidió que debo morir, y hasta que él o uno de sus secuaces no consiga matarme, no parará de intentarlo"

"A lo mejor hay otra explicación"

"Pero no creéis que sea así"

Chris y Leo se miraron, no querían mentirle a Lizzy, pero tampoco confesar lo que realmente pensaban. Finalmente el joven luz-blanca se decidió a hablar.

"No"

"Aún así no tienes porqué preocuparte. Las chicas encontrarán al demonio que va tras de ti, y al demonio de orden superior que los dirige y la amenaza desaparecerá"

"Eso espero"

-------

"Bueno, bueno, bueno". Phoebe bajaba contenta las escaleras de la mansión, seguida de sus dos hermanas. "Hemos encontrado a los demonios de mi premonición. Son fáciles de matar, basta con un hechizo simple, no es necesario utilizar el poder de tres"

"Deberías interrogarle antes de matarlos. Debe de haber un demonio de orden superior detrás de todo esto, y debemos descubrir quien es si queremos salvar a Lizzy"

"Leo, tiene razón. Paige trae los cristales"

Lizzy confusa se acerqué lentamente a Chris para no interrumpir la conversación.

"¿Los cristales?"

"Sí, cristales mágicos. Colocados en círculo forman una celda mágica para atrapar demonios, resultan muy útiles"

"Chris, llévate a Lizzy a la cocina, allí estará a salvo. Leo, Wyatt está durmiendo en su cuarto, orbítale ahí arriba; no quiero sustos"

"De acuerdo" contestaron ambos hombres al unísono.

-------

Chris y Lizzy llevaban tan solo cinco minutos en la cocina, cuando las embrujadas aprarecieron por la puerta.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?"

"Los demonios están muertos" dijo con una voz cargada de nerviosismo Phoebe.

"Pero…" Chris conocía perfectamente a las embrujadas, estaba claro que algo había ido mal.

"No tuvimos necesidad de utilizar el hechizo; ellos mismo se auto-destruyeron en cuanto empezamos a hacer preguntas"

"¿Y que significa eso?" preguntó Lizzy inquieta al ver las miradas que se estaban intercambiando los otros cuatro ocupantes de la cocina.

"Que sigues en peligro" sentenció Piper.

-------

(1) He asumido que los ancianos tienen archivos en los que se encuentran todos los futuros o presentes seres mágicos.

7


End file.
